1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system interconnection generator for converting solar energy into AC power a commercial AC power system and, more particularly, to a system interconnection generator for suppressing the waveform distortion of the AC power to be fed to the system.
2. Prior Art
The power generator of the prior art, using solar energy, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-203469/1995.
This power generator, as disclosed, is intended to bring the AC power, as outputted from the system interconnection generator, and the AC power of the system into phase at a zero-cross point to thereby prevent the waveform distortion, as might otherwise come from the distortion of the phase.
In the system interconnection generator of the prior art thus constructed, the waveform distortion can be suppressed by setting the individual phases in phase but cannot suppress the distortion which is based upon the characteristics of the individual components of the system interconnection generator.